Most persons, on extended travel for more than at least one day, tend to carry with them everyday personal care items such as various toiletries utilized in their daily grooming and hygiene routines. By placing the individual packaged items in luggage, handbags, briefcases, dopp kits, tote bags or the like, the items conveniently accompany the traveler and are available at the travel destination when needed.
As a general rule, the packaging for such items are of a rectangular or circular cross-section and of an arbitrary dimension determined by the manufacturer of the item. When a collection of such items are placed together for travel, they rarely if ever lend themselves to any degree of compactness for efficient use of, or compatability with, available storage space. To the contrary, the various packagings tend to consume considerably more space than should otherwise be required under circumstances where space is normally at a premium because of limitations on luggage capacity. Moreover, it is virtually impossible to maintain the packagings together in any form of unitized selective grouping.